Monster In Her Mind
by Oreo-ism
Summary: One night, the monsters of her past creep back out and arrests her in her dreams. That one night is the night that Steve finally sees the real, fragile side of his best friend that he had never once seen before. It breaks his heart.


**A/N: so hi guys! i'm new in this fanfic industry and just thought about writing up something! i hope it isn't that bad, and i hope you like it! by the way, did anyone watch the recent episode of warehouse 13? colour me sadistic but i felt that the writers should have developed Jinksy's concern about Claudia more and take him off the metronome with a little more risk later on. seemed to easy! summing up to that, i certainly have a really blown-out-of-proportion version of that coming up soon! tell me if you're interested and i'll put it up! sooo... enjoy this first chapter! reviews would be more than lovely!**

* * *

_Claudia._

He calls her. The voice sounds distant yet inviting, like her head is far under water and someone is giving her a hold to reach out for. It pulls her right from the heavy current of the water, from the density of it that has been holding her down all this while. It is a voice she remembers, a voice she recognizes.

Her eyes remain wide open, but she can't see. She's not awake. She's under water, in her mind. The water, so warm and dark, so comfortable. If she could just close her eyes and relax... Drown and fade into the comforting arms of this place... Feel the warmth consume her and lift her from the world, a reality so full of distrust and frustration...

_Claudia dear._ The frame cracks. The picture tears. The water she sinks in starts to collapse and leaves her crashing into dry land. Color runs from this beautifully morbid and dark illusion, all the grey and the black, and the darkened sky shatters.

Bright lights flood her vision. The satin soft material of her ocean dampened nightdress becomes stiff and roughened. Whatever lays in front of her flickers, just as if a switch is being played with in her mind. Reality closes in on her as everything flickers into recognition, the doctor's face inches from hers, but she does not move. She can't. She's frozen with fear.

Claudia doesn't realize it with jolts of electricity jumping back and forth in her nerves, leaving the feeling of static in her fingertips, but her eyes are wet with tears and her forehead is damp with sweat. The aches of her contracted muscles linger, a little over manageable. Her breaths are deep and quick, but her mind doesn't register the oxygen that is in her lungs.

The rumble of machinery and air vents start to reverberate into her ears. The pressure of the restraints start to tighten around her unmoving frame, cutting into her skin. Her chest contracts to her invasive arms, trapped around her torso in the straight jacket. Like a bullet train riding off the tracks, reality hits, and all her confusion is gone.

Her eyes widen at the doctor, Doctor Michener. The smile he plasters on his face is artificial, far from genuine, but ultimately still menacing. Threatening. "Do you know where you are, Claudia darling?" His voice is soft, soothing, perfectly comforting and endearing, like a father speaking to his child. Claudia doesn't stutter a word, eyeing the corners of the room as if they can hide her.

The doctor's gentle hand brushes across her sunken cheek, but Claudia shrinks back, terrified. She fights the urge to talk, or to scream. "Poor girl... Your brother's death has made it such a rough time for you to handle." He calls it a manic delirium. He calls her crazy. He calls her needy for some class A, an abuser of drugs that has left her a maniac in severe need of his help.

"Joshua is alive!" Claudia bites back. Fighting the restraints, she screams back at the doctor, watching the muscles in his jaw tighten and his eyes harden. She knows Joshua is alive, and Warehouse 13 exists. But, the doctor is bent on making her forget these things that drive her.

The nurses start strapping her down further until the restraints make her body feel numb and bloodless. Claudia continues to fight, and to scream, flashes of her memory from five minutes before starting to piece together. It makes her blood run colder than it already is.

The doctor is already prepared, a look of disappointment etched on his hostile face. "You never learn." It's all he says, squeezing clear gel onto the electrodes and pasting them against the sides of her head.

Her screams of denial turn into screams of pleading, begging the doctor to stop, to take them off. Doctor Michener, however, just stares coolly at her as tears stain her face. Claudia continues to beg, body wracking in brutal sobs as they force a mouth guard in.

Without anaesthesia, he turns the voltage up a little higher than before. There is a severe shriek that slices through the silence when he flips the switch, and a body seizing from the current of electricity frying her brain, and it takes Claudia a little more than an excruciating second to even know it's her.

_It's not real. Joshua isn't real anymore. Why do you make me do this? Why can't you accept that? _The doctor's voice echoes inside her head, past her screaming. His words are sad, accusing, as if the blame is on her. Yet the tone of his voice seems subtly amused; he is enjoying it, the pain, the torture he is putting her through.

With the heinous crime of raping her soul of all belief, he tells her that he will make her learn.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short! meant to be a oneshot but i thought, why not two-shot? Claudia's side of the story first (: as you have read, i'm elaborating on what happened in Don't Hate The Player, and adding her BFFEWYLION in to help her! bye!**


End file.
